marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Attack on the IFID Headquarters
The Attack on the IFID Headquarters was an open confrontation between the Avengers and Brock Rumlow, a former HYDRA agent that was determined to exact revenge against those involved in his downfall. Background During the Battle at the Triskelion, Rumlow was pinned under rubble after a Helicarrier crashed into the side of the building. Rumlow survived but gained severe facial scars and was subsequently hospitalized.Captain America: The Winter Soldier Several months later, after learning about the death of Alexander Pierce. Rumlow escaped from the hospital where he was staying. Recovering items from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s research and development labs, he set up an arms sale in order to draw HYDRA operatives out of hiding. Upon learning of their arrival, Rumlow and opened fire on his them as a way of telling them he was no longer a HYDRA agent. Taking up the alias "Crossbones", Rumlow went on the run and aligned himself with several mercenaries, unaware that Captain America and the Avengers were trying to track him down.Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic Battle Seeking to draw out the Avengers, Rumlow traveled to Lagos, Nigeria and planned to steal a biological weapon from the Institute for Infectious Diseases. However, Captain America became aware of the planned attack and informed the other Avengers. Upon arriving in Lagos, Scarlet Witch and Black Widow analyzed the surrounding area, by blending in the cafe, while Falcon positioned himself on a rooftop overlooking the city. Cap then noticed a garbage truck that was quickly approaching the IFID Headquarters and had Falcon deploy Redwing to analyze it. Upon realizing the truck was a battering ram, he alerted the others. By then, however, the "truck" had driven through the entrance and Rumlow's mercenaries had opened fire on several security guards. As poisonous gas slowly flooded the building, Rumlow quietly made his way to the third floor and found the bioweapon he was looking for. Captain America then arrived at the scene, taking out a few mercenaries and told the team how many they are and what kind of weapons and armor they're using. Falcon flew to the roof and took out three hostiles, while Scarlet Witch took out one. Redwing scan the building and see Rumlow on the the thrid floor. Wanda flew Cap inside the building while getting the poisonous gas out. Cap battled his way to catch Rumlow, as the team deals with the remaining mercenaries outside. But Steve was too late, as Rumlow made out with the bioweapon. Natasha then intercept and use her Bite on Rumlow, but had no affected on him, claiming that he no longer feels pains. He then tried to kill her by dropping a grenade in the truck, along with his own men, but she fought her way out and use one of there bodies to shielded herself from the blast. As Rumlow escaped, he gave the bioweapon to one of his men and told them to lose the truck, as they were splitting up to lose the Avengers. While Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and Black Widow searched the streets of Lagos for the remaining mercenaries, Captain America confronted Rumlow, claiming to extact his revenge for dropping the Triskelion on top of him during there battle at Washingston D.C. Sam took out the two mercenaries, but none of them had it. Natasha found the remaining two, but one of them told her he will drop the bioweapon and kill everyone unless she drop her gun. Seeing that she was outmatched, Redwing killed the men as Nat secured the bioweapon. Cap was overpowered by Rumlow's gauntlets, but managed to destroy them and beat him to submission. Cap took off his mask and see his face is horribly burnt. He asked who was Rumlow's buyer, but then he revealed that Bucky Barnes still remembered him. Rumlow then activated a suicide bomb attached to his vest and detonated it to take Cap and a few civillians along with him. Wanda used her powers to contain the blast. However, while attempting to displace it, she moved the blast too close to a nearby building, killing several relief aid workers from Wakanda.Captain America: Civil War Aftermath With public opinion increasingly divided following the Battle of Sokovia, the destruction in Lagos was deemed a public relations disaster. Several international politicians, among them Wakanda's ruler King T'Chaka, called for the United Nations to create a system of accountability. in the wake of the chaos.]] President Matthew Ellis held a press conference where he pledged his support towards apprehending the people responsible. Secretary of State Thaddeus Ross brought the Avengers together and informed them that the United Nations was in the process of passing the Sokovia Accords, which would serve to monitor and police the increasing number of enhanced individuals. The team became divided over the accords, with Captain America vehemently opposing them due to his mistrust of government agencies and Iron Man supporting them due to his guilt over the destruction of Sokovia. Despite this, the United Nations arranged a formal ceremony at the Vienna International Centre in Austria. Among those in attendance were Black Widow, King T'Chaka and his son Crown Prince T'Challa. As King T'Chaka made the keynote address, a bomb detonated and resulted in the deaths of T'Chaka and several delegates. Security footage revealed that the Winter Soldier was responsible and Captain America set out to bring him in, only to learn that his former childhood friend was innocent. This resulted in a citywide manhunt that started the Avengers Civil War. References Category:Events